Lucy Lane
Lucy Lane is a major in the United States military and on/off ally of Team Supergirl. The youngest daughter of American General Sam Lane, she is often on the fence in terms of any and all alien-related topics. Early Life Supergirl Season 3 In Lines, In Power Girl, In Heavily Broken, In Human For Another Day, In A Luthor and a Super, In Brave Enough, In New Krypton, In The Question, In Supergirl Reborn, In Siblings, In You Ruin Me, In Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey, In The Swarm, In The House of Zod, In Hurricane, In The Fall of Kandor, In City On Fire, Supergirl Season 4 In The Kryptonian Cure, In Brain On Fire, In War Is Coming, In Mind Games, In Panic Button, In Final Solution, In Under The Blood Red Sun, In Aftermath, In Supergirl No More, In Going Rogue, In Rage Most Justified, In The Honeymoon's Over, In Retribution, In Krypton's Last Stand, In Twilight, Supergirl Season 5 In Used To, In I'll Fight, In You're A God, In Long Time Traveler, In War Sweater, In The Last Daughter of Krypton, Supergirl Season 6 In Seeing Double, In From The Ashes, In We Will Rise, In The Sun Also Rises, In Lobo (episode), In The Crime Syndicate, In Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian, In Shatter Me, In Get Your Soul Back, In The Grey, In Angels Fall, In Such Rage In Your Heart, Supergirl Season 7 In Superwomen, In All God's Angels, In A Bird Without Wings, In Out of Suffering Have Emerged The Strongest Souls, In Woman of Tomorrow, In Invincible, In DNR, In Home, In Off With Her Head, In Fahrosh, In Zhehiod, In Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero, In I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What, Supergirl Season 8 In Queen of Blood, Part 1, In Queen of Blood, Part 2, In Bound, In Evil Angel, In Gabriel (episode), In The Blood is the Life, In Brainiac Returns, In An Exercise in Futility, In Sacrifices, In The Box, Supergirl Season 9 In The Book of Rao, In Kissed By Fire, In Someone to Watch Over Me, In A Glimmer of Hope, In Sine Qua Non, In Never Know, In The Odessa Steps, In The Road, In Crisis, In All Good Things, In Worldkiller, Part 1, In Worldkiller, Part 2, In Worldkiller, Part 3, Trivia * Lucy is the quaternary antagonist of Seasons 3 and 4 of Supergirl. Episode Absences In Supergirl Season 3, Lucy does not appear in 2 episodes: * Kandor * Nova Day In Supergirl Season 6, Lucy does not appear in 1 episode: * Kaipahdh Tov Guhlogho Krighiu w Tov Dovrrosho In Supergirl Season 7, Lucy does not appear in 2 episodes: * Justice League Dark (episode) * Voikirahm In Supergirl Season 8, Lucy appears in all episodes before departing the main cast in The Box (8x10). She rejoins the main cast in The Book of Rao (9x07). Appearances * 136/180 (Supergirl) (Supergirl S2) (4/20) *2x14 Endgame *2x15 Parabellum *2x19 It Has Begun *2x20 Nevertheless, She Persisted (Supergirl S3) (20/22) * Lines * No Longer The Last * Power Girl * Heavily Broken * Human For Another Day * A Luthor and a Super * Brave Enough * New Krypton * Brave New World (simulation) * The Question * Siblings * You Ruin Me * Conspirators * The Trial of Kal-El * The Swarm * The House of Zod * Framed * Hurricane * The Fall of Kandor * City On Fire (Supergirl S4) (20/20) * The Kryptonian Cure * Brain On Fire * War Is Coming * Mind Games * Panic Button * Final Solution * Under The Blood Red Sun * Aftermath * Supergirl No More * Going Rogue * Rage Most Justified * Somebody Help Me * Vows * The Honeymoon's Over (possessed by Circe) * Supercousins * Superman, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey * I Spit On Your Grave * Retribution * Krypton's Last Stand * Twilight (Supergirl Season 5) (18/18) * The Devil Within * Fear The Fever * Still Here * Used To * Danvers Can * I'll Fight (voice) * Die For You * You're A God * Long Time Traveler * War Sweater * Kalibak (episode) * Somebody Help Me * El/Zod * Promises * ReignCorp * In The Light * The House of El * The Last Daughter of Krypton (Supergirl Season 6) (19/20) * Seeing Double * The Justice League of America (episode) * Throne of Atlantis * Trinity War * From The Ashes * We Will Rise * The Sun Also Rises * Lobo (episode) * The Crime Syndicate * Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian * Lost in Paradise * Hold On, We're Going Home * Shatter Me * Get Your Soul Back * The Grey * The Preacher * Somewhere I Belong * Angels Fall * Such Rage In Your Heart (Supergirl S7) (18/20) * Superwomen * All God's Angels * A Bird Without Wings * Out of Suffering Have Emerged the Strongest Souls * Woman of Tomorrow * Invincible * Challenge of the Superfriends * DNR * Home * Off With Her Head * Hotel Ceiling * Fahrosh * Zhehiod * Colorful Mind * So Cold * Just Good Business * Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (Supergirl S8) (10/20) * Queen of Blood, Part 1 * Queen of Blood, Part 2 * Bound * Evil Angel * Gabriel (episode) * The Blood is the Life * Brainiac Returns * An Exercise in Futility * Sacrifices * The Box (Supergirl S9) (14/20) * The Book of Rao * Kissed By Fire * Someone to Watch Over Me * A Glimmer of Hope * Sine Qua Non * Never Know * The Odessa Steps * Jamie * The Road * Crisis * All Good Things * Worldkiller, Part 1 * Worldkiller, Part 2 * Worldkiller, Part 3 Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supergirl Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 2 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Supergirl Season 3 Antagonists Category:Supergirl Season 4 Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Canonical characters Category:Religious individuals Category:Political officials Category:Allies of Team Supergirl Category:Members of Team Supergirl Category:Christians Category:Monotheists Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:Kryptonian Genocide Conspirators Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Earth-38 Characters Category:Residents of Metropolis Category:Residents of National City Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains